Fusion
Fusion '''is the process of two or more objects combining their physical traits to create an entirely new object. The fusion is able to fuse with others or even another fusion. However, the maxium number is seven. Fusion is the main focus of the series. Process When two or more objects fuse, the only thing required is physical contact. As the fusion participants get closer in proximity, auras glow around their bodies and their bodies turn into mass made out of light. Shortly after, the fusion is created. Fusion TV (2008-2011, first era) Legoboynj may preform a synchronized dance in order to fuse, but it is not required. Some fusion dances may be based off of the relationship(s) between the fusion participants,canon or non-canon, as Pen and Pencil did a tango-like dance before fusing because many fans think have a crush on each other. Fusion TV aired. Fusion TV (2011-2014, second era) As stated above, Pen and Pencil's fusion dance may be based off of a couple's dance called tango. Pen and Pencil first starts to do the tango-like dance. Pen then holds Pencil's hands as they both switch sides. They switch sides again and create Mechanical Pen. Fusion Animations (2014-2016) Each sister shuffles towards each other in this order: Ruby, Amber, Emerald, Benitoite, Malachite, Lolite, and Amethyst. They collide into one another, creating Ammolite. Fusion Animations (2016-2017) Firey and Golf Ball's fusion dance is similar to the one above. They shuffle towards each other backwards and collide into one another, creating Fireball. Fusion Animations (2017-Present) Ruby dances regulary as Teardrop follows briefly afterwards. They grab each other's hands, creating Lapis Lazuli. Fusion Status Stable A stable fusion is when the fusion participants have and keep a continuous, strong synchronization. A fusion may be stable due to the relationship the fusion participants have, such as Fall Leaf being stable since Firey and Leafy are best friends. Unstable Unstable fusions are created when fusion participants' personalities don't mix well, have a complex/negative relationship, or other reasons. An example of the latter might be Ruby Ore, as Ruby seems to have a major disliking to Rocky. An example of both is Firebook, because Firey and Book's personalities are not combined well enough and due to this fact, they don't get along well. ''(THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY A WORK IN PROGRESS)''' Trivia *Technically, defusion status that is damaged is not really a status, rather how the fusion participants unfused at the time. *TheTwistedMangle has ideas for fusion themes if fusions were to have their own music theme like ''Steven Universe. **Mechanical Pen: Couplet ''(is symbolic of the fact that Pen and Pencil are commonly shipped or thought to have a crush on each other) **Ammolite: ''Bonding ''(represents that some percentage of siblings are known to bond since the fusion participants are sisters) **Fireball: ''Cooperation ''(because Firey and Golf Ball are on the same team entirely throughout ''BFDIA) **Lapis Lazuli: ''Mentorship ''(since Ruby taught Teardrop what fusion is) **Ruby Ore: ''Destabilize ''(due to the fact that Ruby Ore has an unstable fusion and defusion status) **Firebook: ''Remission ''(based off that Firey wasn't angry with Book and the alliance or he may have forgiven them) **CoinPin: ''Leadership ''(Coiny is the leader of WOAH Bunch; in season one, Pin called herself a "heroic leader") **Sardonyx: ''Controlled ''(is ironic to the fact that Ruby has to be controlled in order for Sardonyx to be stable)